


Snippet of a Sunday

by SungieSpice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Camping, Childhood Friends, Dori is their cat, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Married Life, No Angst, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungieSpice/pseuds/SungieSpice
Summary: Camping was hard. It was hot, uncomfortable, and there were a million bugs outside.So,Q: How do you avoid a week’s worth of itchy mosquito bites?A: Build a mini campsite in your bedroom. There’s ac and a tv. What more could you want?———(Minsung married au where we get a glimpse of what they do on a regular weekend)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Snippet of a Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii <3 please enjoy this offering of fluff.

“Honey, do you know where the marshmallows are?”

Minho turns around and sees his husband with a bushel of snacks in his arms. “They’re in the cupboard above the microwave, Ji. Did you find the chocolate?”

Jisung nodded and placed the snacks in a wicker basket, “Yup. I found them in your secret stash, hyung. I can’t believe you’ve been keeping them from me.”

Minho chuckled and started to cut a few cucumbers for their mini backyard camping trip. “I had to hide them or we wouldn't have any for s’mores, babe.”

“Okay, so when I baked that chocolate cake, you watched me put bitter, dark chocolate in it without saying anything? Meanwhile, the good chocolate was living in your underwear drawer?”

“But your chocolate cake was delicious, sweetheart. You didn’t even need that chocolate.”

Jisung huffed and walked over to his husband, hugging him from behind and snuggling into his neck. “What’s with all the veggies, babe?”

“We need to cancel out all the junk food we’re going to eat later.” Minho replies, opening a bag of baby carrots.

Jisung smiled and hummed, “You’re so smart, hyung. Those cucumbers and baby carrots will definitely cancel all those out.” 

“Plus, we had salads with our dinner, babe. This is some fool-proof stuff.”

“Or are we just trying to trick ourselves into thinking it’s okay to eat so many carbs and sugar at night?” Jisung laughs, moving to Minho’s side to help him pack the veggies in a container. 

“Hmm, definitely. But that won’t stop us from having a good time. It’s Sunday, so even illegal sugar is allowed.”

After Minho finishes chopping up the vegetables, Jisung places the containers in their wicker basket. “Illegal sugar? Sounds a little like cocaine.”

Minho washes his hands and makes his way to Jisung, “Does it?”

“Yeah. It also kind of sounds like a stripper name.”

The older man smirked and grabbed Jisung by the waist, “Okay, Illegal Sugar. Come strip for me then.”

Jisung yelped and ran from the older man, laughing, “You pervert, why did I marry you?” 

Minho runs and catches him, letting them fall onto the couch, “Because I can do this.” He leans back and pokes his cheeks, making a high pitched ‘Squee’ sound. Jisung cringed and closed his eyes, shouting wildly from Minho’s attempt at being cute.

“And I could also do this.” Minho continues, putting a soft smile on his face and delicately placing a hand on the side of Jisung’s face, making the smaller man’s lips part slightly and cheeks tint pink. Okay, so Minho could make him cringe and also make his cheeks warm. Big deal.

“You’re a dummy, but I want your lips to touch my lips, so do it.” 

Minho tilted his head and smirked, “My dear Han Jisung. What do we say when we want a kiss?” He lectured, tone like a kindergarten teacher.

Jisung squirmed and pursed his lips, “Give me a kiss. Now.” He demands.

Minho laughs as he kisses Jisung, fingers on his chin, tilting Jisung’s face to deepen the kiss. “I like that reference.” He chuckles after they pull away.

Jisung smirks, “Yeah? Well, I like you.”

Minho winced and made a face, “That was weak, Han. But then again, I’m weak for you.” 

“I don’t know if that was a good or bad one, but I love you, so I’ll just pretend it made me swoon.” Jisung giggles, stretching his arms out to put around Minho’s neck. 

“Mmh, I love you too, baby. My Illegal Sugar.”

Jisung laughs when Minho carries him bridal-style to the kitchen, “Very romantic, hyung, but I’m still not going to strip for you. Well, maybe later, but not now.” 

“Can’t a guy carry his husband to the kitchen so that husband could carry the snack basket for him to bring outside?”

Jisung pouted as he was set back onto his feet, “I hope Dori bites you.” He says as he picks up the basket full of their junk food and vegetables.

“You have more likeliness to bite me than our baby Dori.”

“Try me, and that might be true. Now hurry up and get outside. The bugs might get in the house.” Jisung says like a snooty spoiled brat. 

“Yes, boss.” Minho jokes, leading Jisung to the backyard.

“Wow, it’s really hot out here. The chocolate might melt before we even have the chance to make a campfire.” Jisung comments, setting the basket inside their tent that they had set up earlier. 

There were a few blankets inside already, but Jisung thinks they’d need more than that to be comfortable. Grass was a lot harder on his back than he thought.

Minho turns on a few lights to make it more visible outside. He ducks, getting away from a couple mosquitos before meeting Jisung inside the tent.

“Babe, pull the zipper down. There are a lot of bugs out there.”

Minho obeys and closes the tent door before crawling to his husband, “Tell me why we're doing this again?”

Jisung pulls his phone out of his pocket to play some music. “Because we wanted to recreate our camping days from when we were kids. But maybe the kid versions of ourselves were braver because there’s a beetle over there and I want to burn this whole tent down.” He squeals, pointing at a black beetle to their right. The tent wasn’t very big, so it was only a few feet away.

“Maybe if I open the door, it’ll fly away.” Minho suggests. He unzips the tent flap and the two wait, watching to see if the beetle would leave. It was totally manly to be afraid of insects. It was a survival instinct.

“Ahhh! Hyung, a mosquito got in!” Jisung yelled, hiding in a blanket.

Minho screamed when it flew to him and he hid under Jisung’s blanket as well. When they both met eyes inside, they both laughed at themselves.

“Babe, we’ve been here for less than thirty minutes and there are like a hundred bugs in here that probably want to eat us. What’re we going to do?” Minho asks the younger male.

Jisung pouts and sighs, “I wanted to camp like when we were little, but I really am missing our bed. It’s so hot out here and my chocolate is going to melt.”

“I know, love, I did too. But I have an idea. We just have to pack our blankets, grab the snack basket, and make a run for it.”

Jisung shivers, “Hyung, I’m scared.” As if they were protagonists going to run from dinosaurs or serial killers. In reality, they were just two grown men that didn’t want to spend a whole week with itchy mosquito bites.

“I know, sweetheart, I’m scared too. But if we make a run for it, we could get inside safe and sound. Do you trust me?” 

The younger man nodded and bundled some blankets together, “I’ll grab these and you grab the basket, hyung. Try not to drop anything. We can’t afford to lose a single one.” 

“Got it. On the count of three, we make a run for it. One. Two. Three.”

As soon as Minho finished the countdown, they ran for their lives, probably scaring their neighbours with their wild yelling. They grabbed their things, got inside their house, and ran to their bedroom. 

The two were gasping for breath when they made it, flopping onto their king sized bed. 

Jisung started to laugh and flipped on his side to face his husband. “Well, that was fun, hyung.”

Minho turned to face him as well, “Did you imagine running from dinosaurs, or was it only me?”

“I imagined feral bats.”

The older man chuckled and squished one of Jisung’s cheeks, “I admire the way your brain works, darling.”

Jisung giggles, “Thanks.” 

After, Minho sits down on the bed and looks around the room, “So, I was thinking since we couldn’t camp outside, we could make a super cool campsite right here.” He pats the walls of their cream coloured room.

“We left the tent outside, babe, and I don’t feel like going back out there…”

Minho shook his head, tapping one of the bedposts. “We have a canopy bed, Ji. We could put more blankets on it and pretend we’re in a tent. It’ll be a lot better and there’ll be AC and a comfy mattress.”

Jisung got up and placed their tent blankets onto the bed, “Ooh, I like that idea. Can we leave the foot of the bed open, though? It’ll be hard to breathe and I want to see the tv.”

“Sure, babe. I take this side, and you take that side. Let’s use these dark blue ones so it looks like the sky.”

They grabbed some blankets and started to hang them on the bars of their canopy bed. It was a bit difficult to place the last one across the top of the bed, but they managed to get it done.

They also dug up a couple led lights to hang around the place. Then, to complete the atmosphere, they turned on one of their scent diffusers to make the room smell like fresh lemon zest. Excuse them for preferring comfort over roughing it.

Afterwards, Jisung dimmed the lights and brought their basket of goodies onto the bed.

“This is so much better, babe. Why should we sweat and get eaten by bugs down there when we could be in this sick fort?” Minho comments, getting comfy and resting his head on a mountain of soft pillows.

Jisung looked to his sides and at the ceiling. The deep blue blankets provided a nice sense of comfort and warmth. “I wish we could keep our room like this all the time.” 

Minho put an arm around his shoulder and fed him a little gummy bear, “Me too, honey. But we need these blankets for cold nights.” He chuckles.

The younger male nodded and rested his head on Minho’s shoulder, reaching to grab a handful more gummies in his hand. He then turns the tv on and pairs it with his phone.

“Since we're kind of recreating our childhood here, what did we usually watch back then?”

Minho thinks for a moment before answering, “Anime? Or I think Scooby Doo.”

Jisung giggles, “Yeah, I think you’re right. Remember when they used to make fun of us for watching Scooby Doo instead of Pokémon or something? It’s not our fault we liked a talking dog solving mysteries better.”

“You know what, babe?” Minho starts, “Screw them. They’re probably not in a comfy blanket fort eating junk food with their soulmate right now.”

Jisung blushed. He always loved it when Minho called him his soulmate, since Minho never believed any of those things in the past.

“You’re right, hyung. They probably also don’t know how to trap a monster with a cool chase scene.”

Minho laughs, “Like, when they run and their legs just look like wheels and they hover in place for a few seconds?”

“Exactly.” Jisung chuckles, loading an episode of a random Scooby Doo series from the early 2000’s. “Should we eat some more snacks?” Jisung asks, sifting through the basket. There were a couple chip bags, candies, vegetable containers, juice boxes, and ingredients for s’mores. There were also some cookies gifted by their dear friend, Felix.

Minho nods, but frowns when he sees the unopened bag of marshmallows, “Too bad we didn’t get to eat any s’mores.” 

Jisung hums and picks up the chocolate and graham crackers as well, “We could always use the toaster in the kitchen. It won’t be the same, but it’ll still taste like s’mores.

Minho loved when Jisung always flipped bad situations around. “Could you make us some? Please?” 

The younger male nodded and got off the bed with the ingredients in his hands, “I’ll be back, handsome.” When walking towards the door, he stopped to turn back around once more, “And if I find out that you’ve eaten all the red gummy bears, I’ll make your life miserable. Okay, bye!”

Minho shivered when Jisung left the room. He knows how much Jisung loved red gummy bears. Even if the gummies weren’t sorted by flavour, he still preferred the red ones. He also knows how angry Jisung gets about food, so he puts back the red gummy he had picked up a second ago.

While waiting, he just watched the tv, basking in nostalgia. He remembers how happy he would be when his mom would allow Jisung to sleep over at his house. Having Jisung over meant a lot of fun and Scooby Doo marathons. 

As the years went on, that never changed- well, not too much. Now, Jisung was his husband and they could have fun and watch cartoons whenever they wanted.

So thank you to the mystery solving gang for bringing him his true love. 

Minho cringed and laughed at himself. How did he manage to get so cheesy while watching a show meant for children? But then again, who was going to judge him?

“Beep, beep, beep.”

The red haired man laughed when he saw his husband turned around, walking backwards into their room.

“Beep, beep, I’m backing up, hyung. Beep.” Jisung announces as if he were a large truck, still walking back with a plate of s’mores in his hands. 

Moving to sit at the edge of the bed, Minho just sat there laughing and waited for Jisung to reach him. He had his arms open while Jisung backed up into him.

“Beep, beep. Okay, I’m parking.” Jisung finally announced when his back hit Minho’s chest. “Your delivery is here.” 

Minho shakes his head fondly and grabs him by the waist, pulling him back until Minho is leaning against the headboard and Jisung’s back is against his chest. “Did I order a cute boy with my food?”

Jisung gives Minho a smore, “Yes, and I’m final sale.” He answers.

Minho places a kiss on his cheek before taking a bite of the gooey, sweet treat, “I wouldn’t dream of returning you, baby. Your skill in campfire cuisine is ever so extraordinary.”

The black haired male laughs, muffled by the fact that he had shoved a whole s’more in his cheeks. Talented, yes he was.

When Minho heard nothing but muffled mumbling, he curiously turned Jisung on his side to see his face. Upon seeing it, he let out a big chuckle, seeing his husband look so cute with his cheeks full.

“Hmm!” Jisung says, trying to say ‘Hey!‘

Minho simply just placed both hands on his cheeks and tilted his head in awe. “Sorry. You’re just so cute, you’re making my heart ache.” 

Jisung smiled, cheeks still stuffed to full capacity. He placed a hand on Minho’s chest and patted it, almost in apology. He mumbles out a series of muffled words that Minho surprisingly understood. He knows if anyone else were to hear, they wouldn’t understand a thing.

‘When I finish chewing, I’ll take responsibility for that’ he thinks he says. Well he better, since he really wants to a kiss from his husband right now.

“Okay, bring it here, big man.” Jisung says, sticking his lips out like a grandmother you haven’t seen since you were ‘this big’.

Minho slumped back, “Nevermind, I don’t want it.”

“Hey! Don’t deny my kisses. They sell for the retail price of 400,000 won, you know?”

Minho cocks a brow, “And just who have you been selling to?”

Jisung smirks and trails a finger down Minho’s chest, “I mean, I don’t know. My husband won’t buy them, so I need to sell them to support my cat.”

Even if it was a joke, Minho couldn’t imagine anyone else but him getting a taste of Jisung’s heart shaped lips.

“How much for all of them?” He asks, turning Jisung around until the younger male was straddling his lap.

Jisung hums in fake thought, tapping his chin teasingly, “How about you give yourself to me? Your mortal soul.” He cackles like an evil witch before leaning closer with their lips inches apart.

Minho chuckles and brings his right hand to rub Jisung’s hip bone, “Haven’t I already promised you that?”

“Oh, you’re right. Then it’s on the house.”

With that, the younger held the side of Minho’s face and pressed their lips together. It started off soft, shy like they were cautious. Then with pleasant sighs, their lips got braver and their kiss deepened. Whenever they kissed, their lips always fit perfectly like everything was shaped, weighed, and measured to link together. Getting too warm for his own liking after a couple minutes, Jisung pulled back for a second to remove his yellow hoodie.

Minho smiled against the younger’s eager lips, “Yeah, strip that sweater, babe.” 

Jisung smacked his shoulder and giggled, “What's with you and your whole obsession with me stripping? There’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

The older man just shrugged and brought Jisung in for a hug, “But babeee.” He whines, sneaking his hands up Jisung’s back, fingers tickling his spine.

“Control yourself, Lee Minho. Our child is in the next room.”

Minho stopped and just left a soft kiss on Jisung’s collarbone before perking up. “I hear meowing and squeaking. I thought she was sleeping, babe?”

Jisung stopped to listen as well, hearing the distant sound of Dori probably biting the life out of one of her toys, “I thought she was sleeping when I put her in the cat room. Maybe she woke up when we were screaming…” he said guiltily. What bad cat parents they were.

The red haired older man set Jisung on the bed and stood up, “I’ll go get her. She can camp out with us tonight.”

Minho exited the room and opened the door to Dori’s designated play and sleep room. When he opened the door, he immediately saw the little gray cat rolling around, swatting at a feather attached to a string.

Smiling, Minho bent down in front of the cat and pulled the string a little, playing with the furry feline. 

“I’ve come to bring you to our campsite, tiny.” Minho announces, gently picking up the small ball of gray fluff.

“Meow.” Dori says, thrashing a little before letting herself be carried. Minho scratched between her ears a bit as he started walking back with her in his arms.

After a few minutes of waiting in bed, Jisung suddenly saw Dori’s face peek out from the side of the door frame.

“Meow.” 

Jisung laughed as Minho raised her up and down, with only her cute face visible from the side of the doorframe. He even made her paw look like she was waving hello.

“Hyung.” Jisung chuckled, “Hurry up and come to bed.”

The older man stopped his antics and walked back to bed, dropping Dori on the sheets to crawl to the younger man.

“Hi, Dori! High five.” He puts his hand out in front of Dori, who ended up just nuzzling her little face on it. “Oh, well that works too. She must’ve forgotten.”

Minho laughed and settled beside him, petting Dori’s head, “She’s growing up fast isn’t she?”

“Yeah. She’s going to grow up into a big cat and she won’t be our baby anymore.” Jisung fake cries, carrying the little cat up to his face to rub his cheek on her fur. 

“Nah.” Minho says, “She’s still going to be our baby. Plus, we could always adopt a little baby brother or sister for her.”

At this, the small gray kitten started to meow loudly, as if she understood what they were saying. 

Minho looked at the cat with curiosity, “Did you understand that? Do you want a sibling, Dori?”

Dori meows excitedly and hops around the bed, jumping and tripping on the soft sheets.

The two men look at each other in shock before laughing. 

“I think we need to check out some adoption websites tomorrow, baby.” Minho chuckles. Jisung smiles and pulls out a squeaky toy from their bedside table to give to Dori, “I think we do, honey.”

They’ve always wanted Dori to have a sibling, but they were worried that Dori would have a hard time settling into their home after adoption. Now that Dori was settled in though, they could take in another cat.

After one or two episodes, the family of three settled, with Jisung leaning against Minho’s side and the older man’s arm around his shoulder. The kitten was settled on Minho’s lap, curled up and ready to go to sleep again.

When the credits went on after another episode, Minho chuckled to himself as he started to hear purring from Dori and a light snoring come from his husband. 

Smiling fondly, he turned his head to give a feather-like kiss to the side of Jisung’s head. The younger male stirred a bit before hugging Minho’s arm like a plushie.

He knows he’ll have to move Dori soon and tell Jisung they needed to brush their teeth, but for now, Minho thinks it’s okay to let them nap for a little.

He decides to close his eyes as well, flashing a memory of him and Jisung as little kids camping in Minho’s parents backyard, watching Scooby Doo and collecting cool looking rocks.

When Minho opens his eyes again, a new episode of Scooby Doo was playing, they were in their tent- like bed, and Jisung was still laying beside him, hugging his arm like he always did.

Nothing really changed too much. It did get a whole lot better, though.

And it’d keep getting better and better, as long as he had his little family with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a kudos or comment if it made you smile <33 stay safe


End file.
